Mutant Enderman
The Mutant Enderman is a mutant version of the Enderman which is part of the Mutant Creatures Mod. The Mutant Enderman has 100 hearts (200 health) and has powerful abilities, to the point that it is hard to defeat even with diamond armor and diamond gear. It is suggested that you have buckets of milk to get rid of negative potion effects and wear a pumpkin to avoid the monster's death ability. Much like the normal enderman, it will kill you. It pulls you in towards itself and blinds you at the same time. Also,the mutant enderman is enraged if it sees you wearing a pumpkin or sometimes just randomly. The mutant enderman has four arms, two of which are by default tucked inside its torso. 'Teleport' When the mutant enderman teleports, it emits its endersoul that produces a huge impact, knocking all mobs around it, while occasionally blinding them, and dealing 2 hearts of damage. The endersoul looks like a translucent pink Mutant Enderman that is somewhat bigger.When you get close to it the mutant enderman does not attack.But if harmed could cause serious damage. 'Melee' Of course, if it has all four arms outside its torso, the mutant enderman can use its basic melee attack with one of its four arms. Beware, because although the mutant enderman's inner arms deal 4 hearts, its outer arms deal 5 hearts of damage. 'Throwing Blocks' Like regular endermen, they can pick up blocks. But instead of 1, they can pick up 2-4. They can also throw them at you causing 3-4 hearts of damage on a direct hit and 2 hearts of damage as splash damage. 'Clone Tactic' The mutant enderman's clone attack spawns eight of the mutant enderman's endersoul minions to torment you. Along with that, the mutant enderman itself becomes disguised as one of them too, but it is a bit darker in color, and slightly taller. During this attack, the clones will randomly attack their target by dealing 0.5 hearts of melee damage, as well as teleporting randomly. Take note that in this form, the mutant enderman deals 3 hearts for each attack and heals 1 heart for each successful attack! Hitting the real mutant enderman ends the clone move. 'Telesmash' The mutant enderman doesn't just teleport itself. It teleports you too. Its telesmash, bends you through space and time into the air, hitting you with 3 hearts and dealing fall damage. Also you get nausea after traveling through space and time. 'Scream' Although the mutant enderman still takes damage in rain, fighting it in rain will increase its tendency to scream. Along with delivering the voice of Satan himself, the mutant enderman's scream deals 2 hearts of armor-piercing damage from its impact, and stopping the rain if raining. If you're lucky, you may individually avoid the scream's effects of major poisoning, lengthy weakness, crazy energy depletion (hunger), and troublesome nausea. However, if you're unlucky, this scream could kill you in seconds. 'Death' When you kill the mutant enderman, its soul becomes unstable, then it screams and starts deteriorating in a fashion similar to the Ender Dragon, minus the little explosions and light. When this happens,however, the mutant enderman shoots out endersoul fragments that can explode within a few seconds, blasting you around and dealing some damage. However, now you can wear a pumpkin to prevent the impacts of the fragments and most of the damage. Luckily, you'll be rewarded with eight drops of ender pearls or eyes of ender. You can also use the fragments to make an Endersoul Hand. Tips for Defeat Have diamond gear with Protection IV and Feather Falling IV. Have a lot of milk to get rid of the status effects. Put a pumpkin on right before he dies to avoid as much damage as possible. Gallery 6kFlPtC-1-.png|M. Enderman with 4 Hands and Holding Blocks 92CrpJR-1-.png|A Small Aura OvbASQ2h-1-.jpg|2 M. Endermen with Faint Auras O9hgq79h-1-.jpg|A Big Aura GlfTjWB-1-.png HVH9yDZh-1-.jpg|Scream JGsxYFV-1-.png|Telesmash WEJFCxg-1-.png|Clone Tactic Dv5T4xe-1-.png|Death 7DV9G-1-.png|Easter Egg Version BmWfXl1-1-.jpg Category:Mutated Mobs Category:Mobs